


Jealousy

by Chimichanga2000



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimichanga2000/pseuds/Chimichanga2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The straw hats take a small detour and dock on an island for supplies while Law is on their ship. Luffy wanders off, but someone is watching him from the shadows. (I suck at summaries, I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me   
> I know I'm still finishing up my other story, but I have MASSIVE writers block on that one and I would rather not set a deadline on the next chapter for that story or this one. Il try making my chapters longer though to make up for the lack of updates. Enjoy! (Btw, if you havnt noticed yet, I'm a bit of a sadist and tourturing Luffy is one of my favourite things to do)

_"nghhh- ahh.... Haaa... Mmmnngh~... Ahhh....nyaaa-"_

_Luffys lips let moan after moan slip through them as the man behind him slowly ran his strong fingers up the shaft of his dick stoping at the tip, letting his fingers enter the slit quickly before spreading pre-cum back down his precious flesh and then starting the movement again. Creating an agonizingly slow rhythm. he just felt so good.... And he hated every second of it._

_Law glared at the man infront of him as he stood chained to the wall by sea stone cuffs. He let out a low growl as he pulled at his bonds. Oh how he wanted to rip that man to shreds for doing this to Luffy. To **his** Luffy._

_Doflamingo kept his eyes trained on Law as he pleasured the young boy sitting on his lap. He felt Luffy pull at his strings that were holding his hands behind his back and keeping him sitting on doflamingos lap with his legs spread wide propped up on the arm rests of the large chair they were sitting in. The boy started to squirm, indicating that the pace of his hand was moving too slowly for his liking. Doflamingo let out a chuckle as he pinched the tip of the young boys dick. He leaned down and licked the shell of his ear before whispering hotly to the raven haired boy. "Fufufu, now now, don't be hasty, let's take our time with this."_

_Luffy gasped at the feeling of his dick being pinched, and he failed to suppress an shudder that ran through his body as the man licked his ear before whispering something to him. His eyes were squeezed shut, he couldn't bring himself to look at the man chained to the wall in front of him. He couldn't stand to look at Law and see the hurt in his eyes as he was forced to watch the man he hated most, touch Luffy and force him to feel good against his will._

_Laws breath got faster and heavier as his rage grew, while one thought kept running through his head. "how did things end up like this?"_

**Earlier that day**

The straw hats had just left Punk Hazard. Nami informed everyone that they would be docking on a small island soon to restock medical supplies, since they were running low. They arrived on the island and everyone spilt off to do their own thing. Luffy ran off to explore and law stayed on the ship.


End file.
